The Internet has changed our modern society forever; basically because of the services it provides. Anyone with access to the Internet can conduct a limitless number of operations and transactions, including researching, receiving the latest news and information as they occur, purchasing a product and services from all over the world, watching movies, being entertained, getting fashion tips, or other activity and information gathering operation.
Another advantage of the Internet is also its ability to create positive sharing interactions between people, including interchanging information, knowledge, commercial tips, etc. The Internet can amplify potentials in many ways. Seemingly, employers are experiencing accrued benefits from it. Most organizations have access to electronic mail (email) and video conferencing thereby reducing costs on mail, transport, and phone calls.
Through the Internet, companies can connect with employees, suppliers, partners and clients all over the world. Workers can be hired almost regardless of where they are, and developing countries have the opportunity to become economic powerhouses by providing information technology services to the rest of the world.
One of the latest Internet-related revolutions relates to social networking websites. Social networking is the grouping of individuals into specific groups formed by individuals who are looking forward to meeting other people, to gathering and sharing first-hand information and experiences about almost any topic, for example, sports, cooking, gardening, developing friendships or professional alliances, finding employment, business-to-business marketing and the like. Social networking websites function like an online community of Internet users with a common interest. As mentioned, social networking often involves grouping specific individuals or organizations together. There are a countless number of websites today that may be classified as social networking websites including but not limited to the following:                a) Facebook.com: for sharing personal information and networking with friends and relatives;        b) Academia.edu: for academics and researchers;        c) Cakefinancial.com: for investors;        d) Passportstamp.com: for travelers;        e) Twitter.com: general micro blogging; and        f) Linkedin.com: business and professional networking.        
There are also other networking solutions with commercial applications. For example, a method for financing entertainment media production companies comprises:                a) a social network service providing a way for member/producers and member/investors to form communities in order to produce and invest in entertainment media companies,        b) an alternative trading system enabling member/producers and member/investors using the social network service through the Internet enabled digital devices to list, quote, buy, sell and trade in initial public offerings and/or secondary trading of equity shares of entertainment media companies; and        c) electronic communication networks that match buy/sell orders of entertainment media companies selling equity stocks with investors purchasing said stocks.        
Even though the above-cited networking examples of the prior art address some of the needs of the market, a new improved networking system for sharing information between customers (consumers, business, and marketers) for an e-commerce system to share, trade, sell, buy, market, donate, offer suggestions and give feedback on any product is desired. More specifically, a networking system for e-commerce wherein the merchant, marketer and consumer interaction is integrated within a unitary system is needed. Furthermore, a process that mines data where users can refer to it at any time is needed. There exists a need for a system that bridges the gap of online and off-line purchases, where the purchases an individual makes at traditional brick and mortar stores is mined in a social networking atmosphere for the benefit of the consumers, business, and marketers.